Forgotten Mementos
by JuniperMoon
Summary: Sanji and Zorro actually met once before when they were kids, here's what happened. No Pairings.
1. The will to fight!

Forgotten Mementos  
  
Zorro and Sanji actually met once before as kids.how it happened and why they don't talk about it now. No pairings, sorry. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////  
  
"Hey! Old geezer! Why do I have to do all the rowing?" a young Sanji shouted as his poor muscles burned. The port was too small to accommodate any of the travel ships Barrattie had leaving them to get as close as possible and then row, still that didn't explain why the small blond had to do all of it!  
  
"I was nice enough to let you come brat, that's why."  
  
"Arg! I'm not a little kid!"  
  
"Then you can row and show me what a tough adult you are." Remarked Zeff.  
  
" Pfft! Why are we even here? It doesn't look like it has anything we need, anyway."  
  
"Don't judge things by looks alone, boy! You'll be easily defeated by an opponent or ruin an other wise good meal if you follow that course. This place actually carries a lot of local faire from the surrounding land locked area. Plus we need to stock up before the stormy season." He kicked the small boy every few words to get the lesson burned in.  
  
Sanji stayed silent thinking about it as he tied the boat to the small dock. Noise of boys laughing made the small cook look up though. A small crowd students dressed in black followed their sensei into town toward a large inn.  
  
"A fighting school? Excellent!"  
  
"Sanji."  
  
"Oh, come on old man! I never get to fight with anyone my age let alone off the boat!"  
  
"If you damage my reputation here though no more shore trips."  
  
"Ha! I won't embarrass you old man! I'll win!"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Are you doubting me???"  
  
"Let's go! Grab our stuff, we need to get to the inn before nightfall."  
  
"Why do I have to grab all the stuff? I rowed! You should carry it!"  
  
"Special training." The small cook grumbled as he lugged the huge load up the hill toward the inn. Secretly, his heart leapt. This was going to be a good chance to see how good he had gotten! 


	2. A new challenge

Forgotten Mementos  
  
Zorro and Sanji actually met once before as kids.how it happened and why they don't talk about it now. No pairings, sorry. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////  
  
"Sensei! Why can't I fight?!" the green haired boy asked angrily. Kuina rolled her eyes and looked up to her father sitting next to them.  
  
"Because, Zoro, this is an demonstration from another school. We're just here to observe and learn from watching." Kuina answered for him.  
  
"Rrrr. I didn't ask you."  
  
"I understand why you might be bored, Zoro, but please be patient. Our schools demonstration is coming up and you can fight then. Show some respect until then, this school worked very hard on its technique."  
  
"Yes Sensei." Mumbled Zoro.  
  
"Besides," the sensei whispered conspiratorially, "they are almost finished and we're next."  
  
"Really? Yes! Who can I fight?"  
  
"Anyone you want, it has to be someone challenging though."  
  
Zoro smirked and slowly turned toward Kuina.  
  
"Sure today will be the 1,346 loss you will suffer by me."  
  
"Don't be so cocky! I'm going to be the greatest swordsman in the world!"  
  
Kuina frowned.  
  
"Well you certainly aren't yet and never will be until you beat me!"  
  
Zoro growled in response as the match they were watching ended and the participants moved off the floor.  
  
"Finally! I will have the first match and I challenge.." Before the screaming Zoro could finish the door flew open and there stood a young boy Zoros age in white pants and a white button down smock, with blond hair and one curly eyebrow.  
  
"I challenge the best guy my age you got! And he better be good!" The blond tried stating simply but excitement edging into his voice nonetheless.  
  
Kuina stood up taking her sword.  
  
"Well things have gotten interesting. I except your challenge!" Sanji smiled at the girl and waved for her to stop.  
  
"I can clearly see that being beautiful is not your only talent. I am sure you are the best person here, but I have been cooped up on a boat with some cranky old geezers and I'm more inclined to take that frustration out on someone as ugly as them."  
  
Kuina sat down, slightly blushing. This boy came out of nowhere and acknowledged her skill and the fact that she was a girl as well. He talks like an adult too, not like Zoro.  
  
Zoro watched Kuina sit down and huffed suddenly really pissed at this blonds presence. Who did he think he was?  
  
"Maybe you can learn something from him Zoro." Zoro twirled back to Kuina. Her voice traveled throughout the exhibition hall of the inn and other students started whispering.  
  
"ME?! LEARN FROM HIM??" He pointed angrily toward the blond.  
  
"Well he certainly is ugly enough! If he is any good, I'll fight him." Sanji stated looking rather bored. Zoros head whipped toward the blond.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"  
  
"I think it this is a fine idea, your fight is first Zoro, show us what you can do."  
  
"But Sensei!" Zoro growled and looked at the blond with intense anger. "Fine! What school do you attend?"  
  
"The school of hard knocks. Mostly given by an old geezer." A couple of the students chuckled.  
  
"No I mean a fighting school! What school for fighting do you belong too?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"You don't go to school? Then what do you do all day?"  
  
"Cook."  
  
"Cook?" Zoro burst out laughing. Sanjis eyes grew smaller and more serious.  
  
"What's wrong with being a cook?! Don't look down on us!"  
  
"Where did you learn to use a sword then?"  
  
"I didn't." Zoro looked at the young cook like he was a complete idiot.  
  
"Then how do you plan to fight?"  
  
"With my hands in my pockets. Be concerned with your own skills, Moss-head!" Sneered Sanji. This kids superior attitude had gone on long enough.  
  
"Rrrr..You underestimate me? I challenge you!" Zoro yelled moving toward the blond in the center of the room, swords in both hands.  
  
"I challenged you first!" Sanji shot back as he moved toward the center too, leaning back into a very languid looking stance.  
  
Sensei watched with interest as the fight looked like it was about to begin. This would be sure to teach both of the youths a lesion or two.  
  
"Excuse me sensei, is it okay if I watch with you?"  
  
Sensei looked up at the visage of a hardy blond chef with a long braided mustache and a wooden leg.  
  
"Of course." 


End file.
